A Scary Love
by StarTart
Summary: The love he has for him is scarier than any ghost or monster. (SHORT STORY)
1. He hated him

_**(Note from the Author: Here it is! The Halloween special I've decided to write as a thank you for the 1000 views that my story **_**Happy **_**got! (Which made me so happy! Haha, **_**Happy**_** made me happy.) This story is super late. That's all I'll say about that, and in the middle of writing this I decided to break it up into chapters. Duno how many, just chapters. If it doesn't make sense.. uhhh oops. Aaaanyways, thank you so so much everyone! Hey, maybe I should change my name to 'SasuNarulover3572' because I seriously write and get so many ideas and inspiration for this ship, actually it sucks because I pay no attention to other ships (sorry Shizaya, KanaZero, ShikiTaku I love you.. but SasuNaru though. *insert lovestruck face here*) I feel like I dragged this story on waayyyy to long, so I might redo it in the future, but tell me what you guys think!)**_

**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SMUT BETWEEN TWO MALES, IT IS AU, AND IT CONTAINS TYPICAL SASUKE ASSHOLERY. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**A Scary Love**

Naruto Uzumaki couldn't help but glare at the male across the detention room, he mouthed the words _"You asshole," _to the victim of the cunning words, Sasuke Uchiha - his lifetime enemy and rival in everything from tests to love, to just height!

Sasuke wanted to ignore the boy, but he couldn't help giving him a monotone look he knew would piss him off, and then sticking up his middle finger. A bewildered expression flew onto the new victim's face; "Why you.." it began in a whisper, "ASSHOLE!" he suddenly burst out. "You want to fight me or something?! Huh, teme?!"

"Naruto!" Their detention teacher shouted, "Watch your mouth, 2 more hours for you! _And _you write lines! How dare you say such things to Sasuke!"

"But Sensei, he gave me the fing-" Naruto tried to defend himself.

"He did no such thing! Sasuke is not that type of boy!" Naruto shrunk back at the interuption, he couldn't argue with someone who wouldn't listen. He shot Sasuke a glare, but only received a 'just stop trying, loser' smirk that fueled Naruto's anger. Between the biased teacher, the asshole, and the detention, Naruto was about to explode - today was the worst. Day. Ever.

"Sasuke-kun, you may leave. I now realize it was a mistake to include you in this detention when clearly Naruto is the wrong-doer; you may leave." Surprise flashed in the mentioned's eyes but for only a second before he glanced at Naruto. He was sulking, seething, and had no feeling in his eyes all at the same time. The Uchiha grabbed his bag, said his thanks, gave Naruto one last look of.. was it pity? No, couldn't be. He then left.

**xXx**

2 more hours of detention made him late to going home, not that anyone was waiting for him; the norm for Naruto at this point in his life.

It was now 8 o'clock, Naruto was tired and he had a headache from that stupid love-sick teacher (which was insanely creepy considering it was a student she wanted) barking his head off about how _"You need to show more respect to such a high-class man, you, on the lower class of society do not have _any_ right whatsoever to say such terrible things to him!" _Was that even legal to say to a student?

It didn't matter, however, because Naruto had heard it all before. Was that teacher new to the school? Naruto knew everything she had stated from his dirty being to the part about being lower-class.

Even though he worked day in and day out to try and get some approval from anyone, it never worked. He was an orphan, unneeded and unwanted by everyone. Not even an animal would want him, apparently. If dead people didn't, why would some dog want him?

So many unanswered questions that only the darkness of his lonely apartment could answer in silence.

_"Why had I been born, just to be abandoned? Just to be left all alone, and bullied?"_

_"Why had I been born, just to be abandoned? Just to be left all alone?"_

_"Why had I been born, just to be abandoned?"_

"..Why had I been born?" he suddenly spoke out to no one.

His parents had died the day he was born; he'd been alone ever since, well, minus his old uncle-man Jiraiya who had taken care of him up until his own death, but it was just to pay for the apartment and make sure he ate.

But now the old man was dead, leaving Naruto truly alone; sure, he was 17 and could pay for the small abode, and he could buy food any time it was needed but the feeling of solitude.. hurt him more than anything.

The night sky had no answer to such futile question, he knew that.

There was no light in his life, but he kept it, or at least tried to keep it in his eyes. He wouldn't let anyone worry or fuss over him. Not that they ever would, but still the thought lingered that one day someone might - but he wouldn't let them.

Everything was terrible - especially _Sasuke Uchiha. _The name was like venom. Ever since he met that guy, his life took a turn for the worst! He had zero friends to begin with, but now _bullying_? And all because of that one.. shit-hole day..

**xXx**

_It was the first day of highschool- everyone was gathered in the front, students and teachers alike trying to figure out where to go and what to do. Some were making friends, others ignoring the friendly eye contact being sent their direction. A lone blond boy sat at one of the benches, watching everyone mingle._

_Soon enough the bell rang, and everyone filed into the school towards their classes and homerooms._

_All except him and another boy, a raven._

_Naruto, the blond, had a sad expression plastered onto his face._

_Only a few days ago had to be the day that his only family died and left him._

_And now he did want to be alone, from everyone just for now._

_That also applied to the other boy, so of course Naruto didn't want to speak nor make 'friendly contact' with the boy a few feet away, because he looked so much better than himself, he also wore a calm face while his was marred with liquid from his many tears. So instead he gathered his strength and proceeded to walk up to class, just when the other male got up as well._

_"Hey, dobe." Was this directed at the blond?_

_He immediately bit back "Who're you talking to, teme?" whipping his head to the side only to be met with onyx eyes._

_"You, obviously. So you do speak? You've been silent all day." the raven spoke in a 'i'm better than you tone' with every word._

_"No shit I speak!" What was this guy's problem? "Leave me alone." Naruto suddenly calmed, finding it unneeded to start a fight today._

_"Hn. I'm Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha, and you are?"_

_Naruto grumbled. What did he want? "Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. I didn't ask for your name, just so you know."_

_"Yeah, I know. I just wanted to talk, yeah? You seemed.. pretty lone-"_

_"Why are you talking to me? Do you want something, is that it?" Everyone who talked to him always wanted something; money, food, sex._

_Sasuke blinked, confused. "Of course not, like I said. I just wanted to talk." They were now walking down the hallway, near the stairs, when Naruto felt a dizzy spell washing over him. When was the last time he had eaten? "Are you okay?" said the taller male. _

_"I..I'm fine. Just tired." the next second was all a blur. He accidentyally placed his hand on Sasuke's arm and pushed._

_And he fell. Right down the stairs._

_"Sasuke! I'm so.." at that second everyone had come out of the room hearing a yelp from the halls._

_He learned Sasuke was popular._

_Just his luck._

**xXx**

Sasuke was never the one to bully him, but Naruto assumed since that day he'd been angry and sent anyone from fangirls to jocks to harrass him to no end. Sasuke had also stolen the one girl he'd ever felt something for.

And he called him that damn nickname which added fuel to his fire. _'Dobe.' _He winced.

"Naruto?" a voice called, an annoyingly familiar voice.

"...Sasuke? What do you want now?" Naruto didn't realize there were tears in his eyes.

"I saw you crying. So I came over here, are you okay?"

_'Tears?' _Naruto wiped at his eyes, Sasuke would take advantage of this if he got the chance. "I wasn't crying. Its the dirt here, it got in my eye."

A snicker sounded from behind him, and then from the left of him - Sasuke had laughed and was now unwanted company. Where were the charges?

"So you're a bad liar _and _a dobe? I see." Light laughter came from Sasuke's voice, which pissed Naruto off but also.. relaxed him?

The blond sighed, he was thinking of socking the man beside him, but decided against it; if anyone saw he could be arrested which was the last thing he needed on his list of utter bullshit.

"What do you even want..?" he couldn't help the depression lacing his voice.

Sasuke sat there, staring at him intently. "I'm obviously here to comfort you." Surprise was etched into the blond's face - comfort? From Sasuke? From _Sasuke Uchiha_?

"B..but.. you! You're partially the reason I'm like this!"

"How so? I don't remember doing anything bad to you, it's always been you coming after me."

Naruto looked flustered and shouted- trying to hold it back; "You're the one who sends your goonies after _me_! Here I am trying to stick up for myself and get my shit straight but noooo, you've gotta get in the way?"

_'Goonies?' _Sasuke wondered. "I haven't sent any.. goonies after you, Naruto. Never."

Naruto hesitated, should he trust the words said by his 3 year rival? "Than how do you explain me getting beaten up every other day at lunch? After school? Everytime them saying 'This is for Sasuke!' when all I did was push you, it was an accident! I swear it was!" Tears were now spilling down Naruto's face - he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I.. never knew." Sasuke had a stern look on his face before getting up and extending his hand. "C'mon, let's go.."

Why was Sasuke being so nice to him? Didn't he hate him? "I don't understand."

Sasuke closed his eyes, "Do you not understand English? I'm saying I'll take you home."

_'W..wh.. ' _"Why! You _hate _me!" Sasuke lightly shook before whipping around to glare at Naruto, stomping his foot in anger and clenching his right fist, he grabbed the boy's hand with his left and pulled him up to him just close enough that Sasuke's nose could've touched the clearly shorter boy's forehead.

"I do _not _hate you! I.. I.." he couldn't say it, so he made an excuse; "I've wanted to be your friend." Sasuke lifted his hand to Naruto's face, whiping the tears from the boys eyes. Both were slightly flushed at the gesture but Sasuke didn't stop. Trying to comfort the blond, he pulled him into a tight embrace. _'I could never hate you..' _his heart thought, and so did his mind and every other part of him that wanted to get it out- aside from his mouth.

Sasuke caressed Naruto's back as gently as he could, murmuring cliché lines every now and then, _"It'll be okay," _or _"I'm here." _in a lame attempt to calm the shaking male down. The lines sucked, but he meant them wholeheartedly. He'd _make _it okay, and he was there.

A hiccup sounded from Naruto, telling him he was still crying, but had slowed down gradually. "Sa...Saa-Sas'keeee." The blondie cried and gripped Sasuke's shirt, blowing his nose into it and yet Sasuke couldn't bring himself to mind the mess of snot now residing on his school shirt.

A light, unamused but comforting laugh sounded from Sasuke as he stepped out of the embrace and wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulder for support.

"What are the directions?" They walked on in the shadow's as Naruto instructed so that no one would see them.

The last thing he wanted to do was embarrass his new, no.. three year friend.

_'Thank you'._


	2. A licked wound heals

**A Scary Love**

**2**

Sasuke cringed at the small apartment space, "This is disgusting, Naruto. How are you even _alive _right now?" the raven criticized bluntly. There were ramen cups all over the place, clothing heaps that were in desperate need to be thoroughly washed, the walls were broken in numerous places and the floor was no better. _'What the hell happened here..?' _

Naruto smiled sheepishly, the first time he'd smiled even if awkward in a long time. "Sorry about the mess.." Sasuke gave him a curious stare but soon left it alone.

"Before we do _anything _we are cleaning this up. I was serious when I said this was revolting." Sasuke ventured deeper into the mess of a room before tripping on a floor board, "Tch!" He couldn't back his question anymore, "Naruto! Why the fuck are there ripped up floorboards _everywhere_?! I'll die young at this rate!"

"I'd tell you all about it but you, Mr. "Quick-n-Clean", want to do what I'd guess you do best: clean!" Naruto didn't know when he'd decided to tell Sasuke about himself and his problems, but, "Hey, Sasuke. When I tell you about me.. you've got to tell me something about you. So I'm more.."

"Comfortable?" The raven should've guessed, who wants to vent to a stranger of all people? The raven nodded his head and they begun cleaning.

Naruto tackled his room alone, he said something about wanting to do it by himself thus making Sasuke banned from ever entering it until it was clean. While the usuratonkatchi took on his way-too-suspicious bedroom, Sasuke went against the kitchen and living room, since he was the faster, more experienced cleaner.

He dug around in the kitchen finding dull knives, magazines, and various pots and pans. He proceeded to pull up a kitchen towel when he found it was red, too red for a watery substance and too light to be paint. It was blood.

God knows whose blood it was but it did give Sasuke a worried expression. _'Is this Naruto's? Maybe he fell? Or maybe he's a sociopath?' _Countless thoughts filled Sasuke's head before he calmly put the cloth back in it's proper, bloodied place and he stood up. He then found himself near yet another suspicious blood spot- hidden poorly with a cloth, near the garbage can. The house was now presentable with the garbage bags blocking the door; so now it was time for the blondie to talk.

"Naruto! Come here." he half demanded. Sasuke heard the scuffle of feet, a crash, and a sharp _'Fuck!'_. The raven covered the second blood spot up with the towel and went into the now less disgusting living room.

Naruto came into the room rubbing his head, "What is it?"

"Spill it. I wanna know everything that makes you sad, I wanna..." Sasuke swallowed his pride and his face tinged pink, "see you, y'know.. smile." he scratched his nose. _'That was really corny.'_

The shorter sat on his couch and sighed. "Fine. I'll tell you. All the shit thats.. happened in my life, but first you need to tell me one thing about you.. just one is fine.. please." Naruto had a sad smile on his face when Sasuke joined him on the small couch.

"One thing, huh? Well.. let's see.. there really haven't been that many problems in my life," he said coolly which kind of disappointed the blond, "however.. my father is a real pain in my neck, so much I've pondered running away from home. He's always comparing me to my elder brother, Itachi.. so that really gets on my nerves at times. Don't get me wrong; I love them, I do.. it's just.. hard, I guess." Sasuke had a flat expression on his face.

"I'm sorry... I asked." He gave an apologetic expression, he had stepped out of his territory with his new friend.

"No, it's okay - I want to hear a lot of your story so.. my little bit of info is nothing really." Sasuke gave him a small smile.

"It.. must be nice.. to have parents, Sasuke." Thus Naruto delved into his story, relaying every bit and piece of it; about his lack of family, the terrible harassing from people around the city - some he didn't even know, the debt his uncle-man had left him, the bullying at school.. but he was hiding something.

Sasuke drank it all in, every drop of information but none of it explained the blood; sure, he was saddened and wanted nothing more but to wrap his arms around Naruto and comfort the life out of him, but none of this explained the blood, or the floorboards - those worried him the most, since it was the present now.

"Naruto, tell me.."

"Eh?" Naruto looked confused.

"Why is there blood all over the kitchen? Why do the floorboards look like they've been wrenched out of the floor, what did you do here?"

Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but closed it before the words could come to life. "It's.." Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's hand, both on Naruto's lap now. The raven gave him a look of _'it's okay, tell me.' _"It's.. well.. when the old man died.. I had no way to pay rent so I.."

Sasuke's eyes slowly opened out of pure shock, "sold my body. There was no other way, I couldn't hold a job, Sasuke! So I'd give my body to anyone who'd..-"

"When was the last time..?"

Naruto stayed silent for at least a minute, but it seemed like an hour, "Last weekend."

"So what was the blood?"

"Some people get angry when I dont accept going into a real relationship with them, so they barge in and trash the place.."

And then Sasuke remembered, the bruises on Naruto's face, arms, and legs at last week's gym class. He remembered the way Naruto cringed every time someone would purposely whip the ball to hit his back. The way he winced and limped when he took even the lightest of steps.

This made Sasuke tear up. "Sasuke? Eh! Don't cry.." Naruto put an uneasy hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke shook his head, "How can I not? You've been.."

"I'm fine now!" Naruto tried a reassuring smile, so that the Uchiha would stop his tears from falling.

Sasuke then put his arms around Naruto and pulled him into an even tighter embrace than before. Naruto wanted to complain that it hurt.. but instead just wrapped his own arms around Sasuke and proceeded to comfort him like Sasuke had done before.

Many tears were shed that night, but Naruto was glad he had decided to trust his ex-enemy. It felt nice to let it all out once in awhile, the pain in his chest that had kept itself there for his entire life seemed less heavy; a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

They held eachother for atleast another 2 hours, before Sasuke left Naruto to ponder about the day's events.

**xXx**

"Hey, Naruto." Sasuke greeted in gym the next day.

Naruto seemed a little shocked. "Are you sure you should be talking to me in the middle of school?"

The raven gave a confused look when suddenly a dodgeball cracked at the side of the blond's head. The force pushed Naruto straight to the ground and he tried to hide the pain, but failed and let out a soft cry.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted before going to the blondie's aid. "Are you okay?" he asked softly before glaring at the suspects he'd assumed did this to Naruto as they sauntered drunkenly towards the two boys.

"Yo, Sas'ke! Whats good?" A random cliché delinquient-looking fellow said. Sasuke got up and glared daggers at the one who appeared to be the leader. "What'cha doin' with this faggot huh?"

Sasuke didn't say anything as he stood up infront of Naruto protectively. He glanced backwards towards the teacher who seemed to be putting all of his attention towards the girls' jumping breasts when they went to smash the volleyball.

The raven looked back at the group of gathering trouble-makers, gave a look of disdain, and finally he pounced; he kicked, punched, and fucked anyone in his way up, up, up until they could've gone to heaven, but Sasuke dragged them right back down to hell.

A crowd was gathering; no one dared to stop the rampaging Uchiha, fearing they might lose their lives in the process. It would be a childish sacrifice to make when they had an adult right across the gymnasium.

"Oi!" the gym teacher, Asuma, hollered. He quickly rushed over and pulled Sasuke from the mess of bodies he'd piled in a matter of only minutes. Naruto sat there, wide eyed. Had Sasuke done that for him? _'Holy shit.' _Naruto thought. _'So.. damn.. cool. But did he... perhaps do that for me?'_

Naruto immediately fell out of his daze and forced himself up, running over to Sasuke who seemed perfectly fine aside from a few scrapes and bruises, but still; "Are you okay- no, scratch that you look perfectly fine.." there was a small pause, "Are you fucking _insane_? Why would you do that?!"

Sasuke wanted to say what was on his mind, but held back: pride. "Those assholes hurt you, so I stood up for you. Thats kind of what friends do, yeah?" Naruto's cheeks turned an unknown shade of red; bright like his hair but it suited him, blushing and looking all adorable, just like his eyes.

"We.. well uhmthanksSas'ke." He tried to say it some bit of nicely, but it came out stuttered, quick, and messy; making the blond flush even brighter.

Sasuke smirked before the teacher yanked him towards the office to give him a _'Damn good talking to!' _

Everyone could hear the yelling about respect and grades and things that really were irrelevant to what Sasuke had done.

But still no one dared to make a sound, hoping their 'Sasuke-kun' was okay.

Yet still the only thought on their Sasuke's mind was _'Please be okay.'_


	3. The two losers

_**(Note from the Author: I'm sitting here writing the next part of third, and the beginning of fourth right now. Forgive my lateness for, well, everything. This is off topic, but do you know what song suits this song in my opinion? **_**"What Kind of Love" **_**by **_**Childish Gambino. **_**The lyrics.. just match the feeling of this story, and they match Sasuke's feelings.. ahh. Enjoy the second last chapter of the story! This chapter is short because I want to write the smut and ending scenes in chapter 4!)**_

**A Scary Love **

**3**

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted a little bit to desperately. It was afterschool and everyone had gone home, so he really didn't mind. "Are you.." he breathed, he had ran to Sasuke like his life depended on it. "okay?" he finished after many short breaths and pants emitted from him.

"I'm fine, but my ears hurt from Asuma's dumb lecture, but aside from that I'm all good. Hows your head, though? You did get hit pretty hard.. I'm sorry." He said with genuine fault.

Naruto's face sported a look of confusion directed at the raven. "You didn't do anything though, actually I should be the one apologizing to you.. it's my fault this happened..." _'You've done nothing wrong.. Don't apologize." _Sasuke then noticed that Naruto had a slight waver in his step.

"Dobe.. are you okay?" his voice laced with concern.

Naruto was silent for a moment, perhaps even dazed. "Eh? I'm not a dobe." He didn't have anger wrapped around his little finger like usual, it was a statement and not a retort.

"Naruto!" Sasuke had to worry over every little thing, he just couldn't get a break. Naruto's eyes widened slightly before he dove face first toward the ground. He was lucky Sasuke caught him, but was unlucky that he had found out that the boy was heating up like a broken heater stuck on high.

_'Shit. How long's he been sick?' _He had no time to ponder the wonders of how someone got sick and the symptoms didn't show until the last minute. The decision was made to put the boy on his back just in case he decided to somehow walk into the street and flat out die which apparently, in Sasuke's head, sick people did regularly.

**xXx**

Soon enough they arrived at Sasuke's house, which was at least 5 times bigger than his own, or at least that was what Naruto had gathered from the half-dead experience of sight seeing on Sasuke's back. It was simple, yet elegant at the same time. A flat roof connected to a medium-sized square building, it's exterior was wooded and white. There was one patio in the front as far as the blond could see, and on the patio sat two chairs and a table; behind it a glass door that connected inside to a room hidden by an azure curtain. Black, rectangular poles held the extra weight of the house up.

In Naruto's eyes it looked like a mini-mansion, or a rich-person home; high class people only. There was even a pool off to the side, and a small garden right behind that. Even the grass was nicer than Naruto's apartments old welcoming front. Sasuke's house also had a large, singular tree a few feet away from the pool; It was a Jacaranda mimosifolia, or a blue jacaranda if Naruto remembered correctly.

The tree was stunning, and definitely the blondie's favorite part about the entire small area of the house. Jacaranda mimosifolia's flowers at the moment had a slight glow to them, and in today's evening the scene was very beautiful.

"Sasuke it's so.. pretty." Naruto had awe coating his raspy voice.

"I'd let you gaze at it for eternity if you weren't sick at the moment, dobe." Sasuke put the dobe into his home, and the interior although not as beautiful as the outside still had the same feel: simple yet elegant.

Naruto felt queasy not only from the fever that was making a relapse, but also the sudden intimidation he felt from Sasuke's overall amazing life.

**xXx**

Sasuke's room was as big as Naruto's apartment, "Holy _shit_!" the blond once again shouted before his head throbbed, his loud voice didn't always come in handy.

Well, actually it never did.

Both males sat down on the much-to-large bed and Naruto flopped down with a loud thud. "Ah, comfy. This is the first time I've ever been to anyone else's house, y'know? It's kind of.. exciting, yet I'm kind of nervous.." The blond closed his eyes as he was in a comforting state of

"I never have friend's over, so this is a first for me, too. I'm glad we sorted out the school problems, Naruto, even if just a bit.." There was a long pause before Sasuke heard a quiet snore. "Naruto? Pfft." Sasuke stayed silent for a moment before getting up and fetching a cool towel to help subside the fever.

After he'd put it on he eyed the boy beside him, and then underneath him as he crawled over and ontop of him.

_'I know it's from the fever.. but his face is so.. flushed and red.. and his breathing is heavy and, well.. sexy.' _He continued gazing at the boy's pink cheeks and parted lips before he found his forehead touching the other boy's. "Naruto.." Sasuke said a little melancholy. He found himself breathing a little bit heavily creating a rhythm between Naruto's and his own breath.

"Naruto.." He uttered the word out again, this time inching closer towards the mentioned's face. Their forehead's touched, at least a forehead and a towel.

Sasuke carefully removed the now hot towel and pressed his forehead against the sick one's. Naruto shifted slightly, but didn't wake. "Sa.. su.." came from the boy's mouth, quiet enough that you'd have to struggle to hear; it was a slight moan, even.

Sasuke's eyes widened; his name? He pressed his nose against Naruto's in an effort to try and get some sort of answer. "Naruto.." this time the blond's name came out as a moan. "I.." he whispered.

".. love you." Sasuke's eyes widened as two eternally bonding words slipped out of the sick boy's mouth.

Sasuke couldn't hold back anymore, lowering his lips down to Naruto's. Would he notice, perhaps? He _was _asleep afterall. Sasuke's hand then slithered onto the male's chest. It was bare, flat, .. and cute Sasuke noted. "Love.. me..?" Perhaps it was wishfull thinking that Naruto had dreamt of Sasuke, yet it made him happy.. more happy than he had been in a long time.

His hand ghosted over Naruto's taut nipples, perking up from the sweat and cold combination they were being forced through. The hands, now acting on their own, went up to grace the boy's collar bone; not before they finished exploring Naruto's bare chest aswell, though.

Naruto meweled as Sasuke moved over his adam's apple and all the way to his chin, it felt ticklish yet.. pleasing. Sasuke proceeded his teasing touch, skipping his blond's mouth to save the best for last. His eyebrow's and eyelashes were graced by the Uchiha's probably manicured nails. "Saa...s'k..e.." Sasuke froze at his name being _whimpered. _

The raven's touch got more frisky by the second. "Naruto.. Naruto.. my one and only dobe.. I really do.. love.. you.." He paced himself in the sole confession. His target couldn't hear him, but it was a start.

"Haa.." Naruto purred as one soft index finger ran over his lips ever-so slowly, adding a nice pressure here and there. He was playing with the plush lips because they were oddly fascinating, prodding at them to open or poking at the side.

Sasuke couldn't help but connect his own lips with the smaller boy's, it was like a natrual instinct screaming _kiss him!_ Over and over again.

It was a first for both of them.

An explosion of odd feelings burst throughout Sasuke's entire body, especially to his possibly forever stained cheeks, and his _previously _limp member. The kiss calmed him down, yet excited him at the same time. A small sigh escaped Naruto as if he had been holding his breath before the kiss took place.

Onyx eyes scanned the lithe body up and down over and over before they suddenly caught two dots of blue on a slightly chubby face. "Sasuke..?" Came a slightly.. _scared _voice. "What are.. you doing..?" The blond's vocal chords managed to squeeze out - he was still sick after all. And terrified.

_'Naruto..' _ Yet Sasuke didn't stop. The scared eyes, voice, and shaky form beneath him.. it all made him want more. Just a taste.

_'Just a.. taste.' _Sasuke's head rested beside Naruto's ear, or rather his mouth did. His tongue slowly left his more-wet-than-usual mouth; it left coated in saliva as to lap at the delectable ear his warm breath was now gracing.

His tongue traced the flush auricle, and perhaps Sasuke had a killer ear fetish, or maybe it was the blond's quiet yet exciting whimper but his confidence and pleasure was now boosted by at least 20 points. Sasuke continued until he grew not bored, but needy for a new noise he could receive from Naruto.

"Sah.." Sasuke slowly raised his head and placed his own forehead back onto Naruto's. "ske'.." He could feel Naruto's growing erection, which again made him more confident.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto from his stradling position and gave a small smile. "Yes?"

Naruto's eyes appeared like crystals, they were glimmering brilliantly. The tears Sasuke assumed were from pleasure, and his already blue eyes made his face oh-so-adorable. "I.." his voice was low from the pleased feeling he had, and his throat was already dried out from illness.

"Sasuke.. I..." His voice rasped sharply.

"What is it, love?"

"I.. _hate_.."

Sasuke's eyes widened a little.

"... you." Tears began pooling from Naruto's eyes, blurring his vision due to his laying down position. "I hate you.. so, so.. much." The boy wailed. "Why are... you.. doing this?!" He shouted between sniffles.

Sasuke quickly keeled and lapped the tears off of his beloved's face. Naruto blinked and more tears fell. The raven didn't answer, even made it worse by kissing his blond all over his face aside from his mouth. "Naruto.. Naruto.." He said as if his name would summon a small demon.

Naruto continued to cry, not feeling the kisses yet his blush remained - he felt the love, not the cold coming back.

Suddenly Sasuke pressed his lips yet again onto the two small pillows Naruto had for lips. He held the kiss, licking and biting as soft as he could.

"Naruto.. I want to see everything. I want.. all of you." Naruto had an unknown face - Sasuke couldn't tell if it was disgust or confusion, or maybe even discomfort, but he still continued speaking, "I want to make you cry.." his hand trailed down one of Naruto's tear trails down to his chin. "laugh.." his hand touched Naruto's neck very lightly..

"moan.." Sasuke's head fell back to Naruto's tender neck and bit lightly on his artery. He got what he wanted: a nice, sweet moan. He'd wanted to revel in the luxurious sound but instead he spoke once again. "I want your heart, I've loved you for so damn long but you.. don't notice.. but I'm okay with that, because you're here now.. Naruto I.."

"_No_.." Naruto cried out a little, scared of the atmosphere. He wanted to stab his ears, anything. Naruto didn't want to hear a thing.

Sasuke loomed above him, his size giving his shadow and self the impression of 'fucking scary' in Naruto's opinion.

The Uchiha touched Naruto's cheek like a feather. He scanned the boys face and mouth as it opened and closed; but nothing came out. Something probably _did _come out, but he couldn't hear a thing.

Sasuke's mouth moved, what came out was a whisper - a small shock. His eyes were filled with tears, and he was speaking such confusing things? Was he sick? Was he hurt?

"I really love you.."

He was in love.


End file.
